How to Make Love: The Wonders of Wanking
by Edlama
Summary: Thanks to sharing a tent with Naruto, Gaara now knows what a 'boner' is... and promptly decides that he'd like to have one too. Will Naruto be able to overcome his embarrassement and help his friend? Warning: Fluffy Porn.


**Damn, there's a part of me (the psychotic one) who's very annoyed at the idea of changing my perfect stats of 4,444 words archived, with 2,222 words per entry but well, you can't do omelette without breaking eggs, as they say. So, here we go:**

**Disclaimers ****: If I'd owned Naruto…Gaara would be drawn half-naked all the time.**

**This story is dedicated to Tigrou, who's just as big a perv as I am.**

**Thanks****: Thanks, as always, to the wonderful Cardcaptor Eternity, who acts as a beta and the general spine of this story. Everything that flows well is due to her, and any remaining mistakes are because I was being a Bad Girl again. I also owe her a lot of synonyms for 'wanking', 'ass', 'penis' and the likes (honestly, young people these days…).**

_Cardcaptor Eternity:_

_Gee thanks __Ednama, just throw me to the dogs why don't you O.o Lol, we don't do omelettes, we make them. Well…sometimes it's a little strange beta-ing when she's learning British English and you've lived in America your whole life. But that just doubles the fun when I'm trying to figure out what the hell she's saying I love you Ed-chan, your awesome_ **(Ed: not as much as you are, Eternity-chou! 3 And we French create omelette, btw. tosses hair above shoulder)**

**Story Note****s:**** This story is half fun, half romance. And I mean that literally, as the first part contains humour and little romance, while the second part is all romance with no humour.**

**There's also a –long- sex scene, so consider yourselves WARNED! **

**The subtitle (**_**The Joys of Jerking Off**_**) is dedicated to all the Americans readers who, according to Eternity, do not wank, but prefer to jerk off. **

_Honestly, the spell check on Microsoft word keeps underlining 'wank' and 'wanking'. No __offense to my fellow Englishmen, but that sounds kinda funny…_

How to Make Love: The Wonders of Wanking

_(How to Make Love: The Joys of Jerking Off)_

« Naruto! »

Naruto was too nice, warm, and completely engrossed in a very pleasant dream to feel like being drawn to consciousness by a mere whisper. He clung harder to his sleep.

"Nnnghh…"

"Naruto!" a slight shake. "Please, wake up!"

"Ffngh?"

Naruto resigned himself to leave his pleasant dream, whatever it was about, and be brought into a cruel world, the kind that left tired shinobi rudely awakened in the middle of the night.

Slowly, drowsily and in a completely un-ninja-like manner that would have sent his old mentor Jiraiya wailing in despair (that is, if the old perv had been watching over his godson instead of peeping to check whether or not angels do have a gender), Naruto opened his eyes and took in his surrounding.

His vision was invaded by red hair, turquoise eyes and a pale face close to his. Very close. _Way too close_.

Finally, his brain and shinobi training kicked in and in an instant his head was filled with a mix of data and embarrassing facts.

Mission. Snow country. Find the Hachibi before Akatsuki does. Gaara joining the pursuit with his two siblings, out of Jinchuuriki solidarity of sorts and gratitude for Konoha. Sakura-chan and Temari shared a tent, Kankuro, Kakashi-sensei and Sai shared another and the last one was for Gaara and himself.

That was the data. The embarrassing fact was that when he thought he'd been clinging to his dream, he had in fact been clinging to _Gaara_. His face was inches away from the Kazekage's, he had an arm draped against his torso and, dear God, were their legs tangled?

The blonde jumped out his skin and out of their shared sleeping bag upon realizing this, and began to babble a stream of speed-mangled apologies for imposing on the Kazekage's personal space, sleep, and would he please not kill him?

But Gaara waved his apologies away. After the heart stopping moment during which Naruto thought the hand gesture meant that he was going to be mauled by sand, he realized that his friend's face was not crushed up in anger, but in concern.

"Do you feel alright, Naruto?" the red head asked, peering closely at his face, which made the blond self-consciously rub the sleep off his eyes.

"Erm… I'm fine, sorry about that… usually I hog the pillow, not my comrades, he he…" Damn. Was it possible to feel more embarrassed than this?

Apparently it was not wise to tempt the fates even with rhetorical questions, because then Gaara pointed his finger toward the other ninja's waist and said:

"I'm asking because of this, Naruto"

With a feeling of dread in his stomach, the boy's eyes followed the finger pointing at his sleeping underwear, which was _rising_ as if somehow trying to meet up with him. He felt his face flush in mortification. His dreams had obviously been even more pleasant than what he recalled, and… oh shit, how long Gaara had witnessed this?

With a totally unconscious flair, the read head piped up, moving in for the kill:

"You were only whimpering and clinging at me at first, so I thought you were just having a nightmare, but I felt something poking my back, so I…" The young man trailed off when his friend suddenly dropped on all fours and bumped his forehead on the floor, the physical posture of a grovelling apology.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't… I didn't try to…. It didn't mean anything!! I'm sorry!!"

Now if God had opened a hole in the floor for him to disappear into, Naruto would have immediately slipped through it with only a murmur of thanks. But of course God was too busy laughing at him to be merciful. Since the heavens were not helping him escape a reality in which _he had been dry humping his friend in his sleep_, he gathered his guts to apologize to Gaara in the eye one last time, so he could go and commit ritual suicide with a clear conscience.

The redhead was still looking at him with not a trace of anger, but a mix of worry and confusion on his face. His face was very close. _Way too close_.

The Kazekage had crept on him while he was busy trying to dig a hole in the ground with his forehead, and now his anxious hand was hovering inches away _from his crotch_.

Naruto's thoughts on suicide and exile came to a screeching halt.

"Are you ill? Does that hurt?" Naruto's brain was trying to make sense of his friend's strange speech and behaviour –_surely he knows about…_ - but it was hard when the realization that said friend's hand was moving _closer and closer_ and eating up all his powers of concentration.

"Do you want me to call Haruno-san?"

The blonde's brain snapped out of it.

"NO!"

In a reflex, he had put his hand over Gaara's mouth, and the redhead was now watching him with very wide eyes. Naruto tried to suppress the panic that had seized his brain at the image of Sakura-chan being called to 'tend over' a nightly erection, and the horrific –and bloody –consequences that were sure to follow.

"No" he said, in a quieter voice. He finally understood that for some bizarre reason, his friend thought it was abnormal to suffer from a boner in the middle of the night. Well, as much as he liked Gaara, he wasn't about to explain the birds and the bees to him right now. Best to let it pass as nothing.

"It's…nothing, Gaara. Don't worry about it; it will…er…fade soon enough. Let's go back to bed, 'kay?"

"Are you sure?" his friend asked, his breath and his lips tingling Naruto's palm, who felt the tingle spread in his whole body with a glorious finale on his hard member.

"Yes." He managed to croak, trying to sound sure of himself because Gaara was still looking dubious.

After a moment, the redhead shrugged and made his way toward their sleeping bag. Naruto sighed in relief, because in the few seconds his friend had taken to answer, he had become painfully aware of how close Gaara was, how he was only wearing a t-shirt and boxer shorts, and how soft his lips had felt under his palm…

The blond knocked himself on the head. Those thoughts did not help! He was going to stay outside for a bit, wait for the cool night of the Snow Country to calm him down, then he would go back to sleep with as much distance as possible from Gaara, and in the morning…

But then, a terrific vision planted itself in his head, and began to unfurl before his eyes.

"_It was morning. Dawn was tentatively peeking through the branches of the snow-covered trees, and birds were chirping. The tents were still up, but would be taken care of as soon as their meagre breakfast was consumed. Everybody was a bit bleary eyed, but dutifully doing their morning chores, such as lighting the fire, putting out provisions, checking the weapon supplies…._

_Kakashi asked, in his usually indifferent tone, if everybody had a good sleep, and a chorus of unenthusiastic grunts were his only answer._

_Then, the Kazekage, who was well-known for being number one at creating awkward social situations and yet still determined to persist until he got the hang of informal chit-chat, tried to strike up a conversation. His voice rose, low but perfectly clear in the crisp morn air:_

'_And how is your penis now, Naruto? Did it deflate somewhat?'_

_Everybody froze, including the birds. They looked at Gaara, then at Naruto. Or his corpse, because there was no way he could survive such a humiliating experience."_

_End of Premonition of Doom. _

Naruto immediately crawled to where his friend was lying.

"Gaara! I …er …we need to talk!"

The leader of Suna propped himself on his elbows, and looked expectantly at his friend.

"It's about this." said the blonde shinobi, pointing toward little naruto, which had shrunk a bit at the vision he had, but was still present enough to illustrate his point.

Besides, when a pair of icy green eyes followed his finger to attach themselves on his crotch, he definitely felt that part of him trying to strut a bit.

"Gaara…" Where to begin? "That thing… well, it's best if you don't mention it to anyone… see, it's kind of embarrassing… even if it's completely normal and healthy reaction for a boy, but it's still… er… embarrassing." Naruto finished lamely. Where was all his vocabulary? It was true that blood was not exactly pooling in his _brain_ now, but still… "So, it's best if you don't mention it, okay? Especially to Sakura-chan!" he added with a sheepish grin.

"Normal…" said Gaara, a pensive look on his face.

"Yeah, it's normal" the blond couldn't see where his friend was getting at. "I mean everyone had a boner once, well, not everyone, boys really, but you see what I mean, its part of growing up and being a man and stuff…" Naruto trailed off, a bit unsure now. Gaara did act earlier like he thought his friend had a kind of disease and not an erection, but Naruto's sleepy mind had failed to draw the conclusions, which were that the redhead seemed to never experience one before.

Gaara was frowning, and watching Naruto's crotch as if it had the answers to all of the big questions of the universe. Naruto kind of wanted to cross his legs. Even little naruto was beginning to recoil a bit.

"Normal…" Gaara whispered, his face clouding a little.

Naruto wanted to hit himself, hard. He knew Gaara, and he knew that he shouldn't have said the 'N' word. It was true that while they were both jinchuuriki, and both have experienced the same pains, there was one big difference between them: Gaara had always known he had the tail inside him. Thus, he had been able to pinpoint the reason for his solitude and pain, while Naruto, for the longest time, had remained blissfully ignorant. Therefore, not wondering for a moment if something was 'wrong' with him, he had acted directly to alleviate his loneliness, by pulling pranks and drawing attention to himself, and ultimately, by forging bonds.

Yes, Gaara had always known he was different, _abnormal_. And somehow, he had always thought that the path that would allow him to create ties with others, and not be rejected anymore, lay in his capacity at being normal. As for why Gaara thought that being Kazekage at the age of 14 was 'normal', that was something better left to the redhead's mental gears.

Naruto observed the face of his friend that was quickly closing, obviously following a darkening trail of thoughts.

"I never had that." He whispered, his fist loosely clenching over the fabrics of his pants.

Naruto reacted on impulse. He put his hand on Gaara's shoulders and leaned toward the boy, until their eyes were level.

"Gaara, hey, Gaara" he said. The words were coming back now, when embarrassment was no longer the issue, only the inner pain in his friend's eyes was, and the urgent need to make it go away.

"Look, Gaara, it's not…abnormal, not to have this kind of reaction. It's something that's due to weird dreams, so it comes with sleep, and you still don't sleep much, do you?" The redhead nodded. "Well, then you've got your answer! If you don't sleep, then you can't have a nightly boner, 'ttebayo!" He beamed, pleased by his logic.

The Kazekage was still frowning. Naruto realised that his little speech failed to demonstrate his point, which was that Gaara was absolutely normal, and should go back to bed and not make a ruckus about stiff penises the following morning. He hastily continued:

"Besides, there are loads of other ways to have an…erection. Like thinking about hot girls, or…er…touching your… yourself, or letting others touch your…you. I bet you would react to that!" Damn, he could feel his cheeks burning. Now that the pain in his friend's eyes had dimmed, Naruto felt his old embarrassment came back with a vengeance.

Gaara seemed totally oblivious of his friend's discomfiture. He looked deep in thought and his eyes were back to Naruto's crotch, which was beginning to hurt a bit from all the pent-up tension. The blond shinobi shifted a bit, inwardly wondering if there was any way he could later slip out of their tent and relieve some of the aching pain in his …

"Would you please touch me?"

But he probably won't be able to get round Kakashi who was standing guard…

Wait. _What?_

"Please, Naruto. I'd like to know if I can have an erection too."

Argh. He did hear correctly. His brain froze, probably out of self-preservation in trying to block out mental images that had the potential to melt it.

While Naruto was busy gaping, he did not notice how his friend seemed to shrink further and further at each second that passed, until he murmured in a dejected tone:

"Of course, I'd understand if you don't want to touch me…"

"Eh? No, no, Gaara, it's not that, it's…" The blond paused. What could he say? He was a hundred percent sure that Gaara would take "I don't love you" in a wrong way, he couldn't really say that he didn't do guys, thanks to a bit of fooling around with Kiba and Shikamaru (well, just a bit of mutual masturbation, really).

Besides, he was not deluding himself into believing that the Kazekage and the black abysses that were his social skills would understand the concept of "it's improper, we did not have a real date and I'm not an easy guy."

Still, he had to try, try to talk Gaara out of it, because some part of him really wanted to take him up on his offer. Now Naruto had friends, precious people who cared about him as much as he cared for them, but that didn't mean that his own need for touch and physical contact was fulfilled.

Sure, Iruka would sometimes ruffle his hair, Kakashi would go as far as a comforting hand on his shoulder, and Sakura-chan's touch was gentle when she was healing, but that was all. None of them would linger more than necessary and none of them had the loving and soft caress of the parents he always sorely missed. Most importantly, none of them _asked _for his touch because none of them really _needed_ it.

That was the reason why he shouldn't accept Gaara's request, when he was pretty sure the redhead did not realize what he really was asking. Just because he wanted it, and because Gaara did not fully understand, he would feel like he was taking advantage of his friend.

He took a big breath.

"Gaara…what you're asking…it's better when it's done between people that really like each other."

"And you don't like me?" Gaara's eyes were big.

Damn. There was no way he could deny that right into Gaara's face and not felt like he had kicked a wounded puppy. Here goes attempt number one.

"No! No, I do…like you, but it's not really considered normal to do that between guys, you know. It usually involves more a girl and a guy."

The Kazekage stayed silent a long time upon hearing this. The 'abnormal' argument was obviously hitting right home. Naruto tried to tell himself that he was not disappointed.

Then Gaara raised his head, and locked eyes with him. Naruto sucked in a breath, startled at the intensity his usually blank stare was now showing.

"Naruto," Gaara began in a low voice, "I'm not used to being touched. And that's okay because most of the time, I don't like physical contact of any kind. But…I reckon…if someone were to touch me, I think…I would like it to be you." At this point the redhead seemed to falter a bit, but he carried on. "Because I trust you, and…I suppose…I like you, as well."

Naruto stared. He could not think, in the aftermath of Gaara's words and the crumbling of his resolutions. He could not speak either, because of the way his throat has suddenly closed up. He found it difficult to breathe, due to his rapidly beating heart. He could only nod feebly at his friend.

"I guess," he finally managed to say "that it'd be easier if you'd removed your shirt."

The Kazekage raised his chin. "Only if you remove yours as well."

The blond shinobi smiled. "Well, that's a given."

He clumsily shed off his sleeping shirt, feeling awkward under Gaara's attentive eyes. The freshness of the night air hit his skin, and he hastily slipped in next to the redhead, only pulling the sleeping bag's zipper down to allow a bit more movement. The young Kage, never breaking eye contact, pulled his own shirt off.

Naruto took a shaky breath, his heart beating with renewed speed and strength, and fingers shaking from nerves and the desire to caress Gaara's white, white skin. He breathed long and slow, buying time to regain his frayed nerves, and slowly brought his hand up, palm curving on Gaara's soft cheek.

He could have gone straight for the most 'interested areas', like he did for Shikamaru and Kiba, but this was different. He did not want to bring just basic release, that was not what Gaara and he craved the most. He wanted to take his time to explore his friend's body, and he wished for the redhead to feel, through his touch, cherished, cared for, and ultimately, _normal_.

So he let the pad of his fingers tips trail over Gaara's face, from the Ai tattoo to the darkened tips of his eyelids, then to the cool lips which softness had already grazed his palm. Then, in a sweeping caress, he let his hand follow the soft tendons of the neck, down to the shoulder. He brought his hand to the middle of Gaara's naked back, and let his fingers spread there, smiling a bit at the tense muscles he felt under his palm

He began to rub soothing circles, inwardly marvelling at the softness of Gaara's skin. He let his hands roam freely on his friend's body, unconsciously drawing closer. He felt the velvet-like smoothness of Gaara's back, the satin quality of his upper torso and neck, the cotton softness of his abdomen and sides, and the silkiness of his inner thighs. He kept on touching until his fingers were tingling from the onslaught of sensations.

Gaara was slowly relaxing, his eyelids drooping, lips parting a little. The blond shinobi closed his eyes too, wanting to just _feel_. He carried on caressing the redhead, applying varied pressure on his muscles, from broad, confident strokes to feathery, tingling touches, following every exhalation and inhalation from the redhead and trying to act through them.

Gaara's breath was growing more and more erratic, and he was slightly drifting closer, until their noses were almost touching. Then Naruto dragged his hands up the pale, well-defined torso, allowing his thumbs to brush across two dusty nipples, and this time Gaara made a distinct gasping sound. Naruto looked up at this, his own breath catching when he met his friend's gaze.

Turquoise eyes were watching him, shining like lanterns, filled with many emotions he couldn't begin to decipher. And they were just, just like all those chaste dreams in which he kissed Sakura, Gaara was watching him just like dream-Sakura did, just like a lover should, and he couldn't help but draw closer, heart thudding in his chest, and kiss Gaara.

It was awkward, and the angle was not ideal, but the two boys were too inexperienced to know that and for them, it was soft and arousing and perfect. Naruto finally broke the kiss because now he wanted to feel Gaara with his mouth, so he sucked and nibbled his way down his friend's throat, pausing only to nip a bit at the collarbone, until he finally reach the perky buds that had provoked such a reaction from the redhead before, and took one in his mouth.

This time Gaara moaned; a low, needy sound that echoed right through Naruto's body, deepening his own arousal. The blonde's roving hands caught on the edge of Gaara's cotton boxers, finding them rough and scratchy compared to the Kazekage's flawless skin. He was beginning to absent-mindedly pull them off, when a hand grabbed his wrist, effectively stopping him.

Naruto flushed, realising what he has been about to do, but when he opened his mouth to apologize, Gaara silenced him with a _look_ and said:

"Only if you remove yours as well"

Naruto smiled, and proceed to take off his underpants, and Gaara's. Then he stilled, feeling a bit embarrassed about what to do next. Despite the crushing _need_ he felt, he did not want to overwhelm Gaara with his arousal, even if he could now see that their embrace was beginning to affect his friend as well. He was still wavering when he felt a tentative stroke on his chest. He sucked in a breath and the Kazekage's hand quickly retracted. He caught it and put it back on him.

"Yesss," he breathed. "touch me."

Gaara did not hesitate twice. He began to caress him, mimicking the movements done on him earlier. His fondling was too slight and unsure, but it let a trail of fire on Naruto's touch-starved skin.

The blond groaned. Unable to stay still under his friend's shy ministrations, he brought him closer again, one hand fisted in his hair and one on the pale behind he had just uncovered, to devour his mouth once more.

They kept on groping and fondling each other a bit longer, their breathing growing more and more laboured, their movement more and more restless, until Gaara suddenly rolled off his half-spread position on top of Naruto. The Konoha shinobi made a small sound of protest that promptly died when he saw his friend kick back the cover of their sleeping bag, suddenly exposing to him the full view of his pale, lithe and _naked_ body.

Gaara was watching himself, wonderment written on his face. Naruto followed his stare and blushed some more. It seemed that the Kazekage was indeed able to react to some stimuli, just like other boys his age. While Naruto's brain was feverishly storing this under a "wanking material" file for future reference, Gaara suddenly moved and nearly sent it into overload.

The Kazekage snaked a hand along his torso and wrapped his fingers around his hard member, the ensuing gasp and shudder wrenching an unconscious moan from Naruto. He pawed at himself a bit more, and the vision of it was nearly enough to bring his friend over the edge, then he stopped. His eyes were a mixture of frustration and desire and a bit wild when he looked at Naruto and said:

"I need…I need…"

Naruto nodded. He held up his arms and smiled a bit when Gaara immediately crawled back to him. He manoeuvred the Kazekage between his legs, his back at Naruto. This was about helping Gaara, pleasuring him and only him, so he was careful to let his pelvis at safe distance from his friend's pale –and tempting- butt. But Gaara was having none of this. When Naruto began to caress him once more, the young Kage immediately leaned back on him, his rear moulding into his friend's torso. When Naruto scooted prudently backwards, Gaara followed. When Naruto repeated the movement, so did Gaara. They crawled backwards until the blond shinobi hit his backpack. He cleared his throat, and the redhead turned enough to send him a very pissed look.

"Erm…Gaara? If you keep pressing on me like that, I might lose it…"

Gaara looked up at him, his face devoid of expression, save for the 'I-have-no-idea-what-you're-taking-about-but-let's-bluff-my-way-out-of-this" one.

Naruto sighed. "Never mind. Just don't press too much on me, okay?"

Gaara's eyes narrowed on him. Without warning, he suddenly braced himself a bit and rubbed _hard_ against the other shinobi.

"G-Gaara!" gasped the blond, when he recovered from the intense wave of lust that had nearly engulfed him.

"You were doing that, earlier." The redhead said, referring to the not-so-subtle way he had been awakened. "Did you like it?"

The blond nodded, his eyes rolling backwards in pleasure when the young Kage grinded himself against him once more.

"Then do it again! Whatever it is we're doing, we're both on it, understand?" Gaara grounded out. Naruto nodded once more, wondering what was wrong with him that he found Gaara to be such a cutie when angry.

He answered the Kazekage with a kiss, and then rummaged a bit through his backpack. He took out a bottle of hand lotion (which contents had yet to see the _back_ of his hand) and scooped a generous dollop in his palm. He then rubbed Gaara's ass with his coated hand, to ease the friction a bit. He took one of the redhead's legs and passed it above one of his, spreading him a bit in the process. Gaara leaned back on him with a tiny squeak of surprise.

Naruto leaned forward until feathery soft red hair was tingling on his cheek, and whispered in Gaara's ear:

"Use your heel as leverage if you want to rub against me."

Then he slid his hand along the redhead's silken thigh, and grasped his cock. Gaara started, his ass grinding very pleasantly against the blonde's erection, and moaned. Very loudly. Naruto stilled, wary of Kakashi who, according to his internal clock, was probably keeping watch not too far away.

He looked down at the Kazekage who was leaning against him, hair even more ruffled than usual, eyes glassy, lips swollen from countless kisses and red marks on his pale skin from numerous nips and love bites; and promptly decided that there was no way he would stop now, Kakashi be damned.

He solved the problem by tilting Gaara's head toward him and kissing him, swallowing hungrily the needy moans that started as soon as he began to _move_ his hand.

He felt the nails of Gaara's hand scratching the skin of his thigh, but he couldn't care less, not when the redhead was _undulating_ against him in time with his own pumping hand, propelling his arousal toward unknown skies.

Gaara was too new at this to last long and Naruto had been aroused for too much time for that either. They both came nearly together; Gaara, who had buried a hand in the blonde's hair to anchor him to his lips, nearly scalped him when the orgasm made his whole body go rigid. Naruto came back to his senses with a mouth full of Kazekage's skin. He realized with no little embarrassment that his release had triggered a biting reflex, and though he had not broke the skin, a perfect ring of red marks was now adorning his friend's shoulder.

He was kissing and licking it better when Gaara shifted in his arms. The Kage turned until he lie facing Naruto, his cheek resting on his friend's shoulder. They stayed in that position for some time, Gaara idly stroking the Konoha shinobi's chest. In the meantime Naruto had moved from the abused shoulder to his neck, nosing the slightly damp red hair aside to kiss the white skin underneath.

Naruto was absent-mindedly pondering why his release had apparently not lessened his desire to touch his- friend? Lover? when Gaara's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I feel like I have no muscles left in my body."

Naruto quietly chuckled. "Welcome to the wonders of wanking." He slid his hand down Gaara's back, wincing a bit when his fingers met some sticky substance. "Ah, that is part of it, too."

He searched a bit in the backpack for a cloth, and proceeded to clean them both, the Kazekage scooting away a bit to grant him better access, while watching him all the time with half-opened eyes.

"Is that what it's called?" he asked after a moment.

Naruto looked up at him. "Huh?"

Gaara made a telltale up-and-down motion with his hand. "Wanking. Is that what you've done to me?"

The other blushed. "Mmmh, yeah. You can do it by yourself, ya know." Unbidden, some words the Kage had said earlier rang in his mind:

'_Whatever it is we're doing, we're both on it, understand?'_

He put away the soiled cloth, and turned back to the redhead, wondering…he leaned toward him a little, inwardly smiling smugly when Gaara immediately turned his face toward his, eyes closing, ready for a kiss.

He gave it to him, marvelling at how good it still was, even without the hard edge of arousal. He let his tongue leisurely explore his friend's mouth, humming happily when he felt the Kazekage's own tongue stroke his palate.

They broke for air, and Gaara was smiling at him, his mouth forming that tiny half curl of his that made his insides squirm and caused his heart to feel both heavier and lighter. Words were bubbling in his chest, tingling on the tip of his tongue, and it was probably sappy and girly but watching Gaara like this, he couldn't _not_ say them.

He leaned a bit and whispered in his lover's ear.

"I might have shown you how to wank, but since there was the two of us, you might have learned a bit more, you know."

Gaara looked up at him, a bit of mischief dancing in his eyes. "Really. What did I learn more?"

Naruto kissed the Ai tattoo before answering:

"How to make love."

-The End(?)-

**Voilà! My first 'porn' story in English… well, I wanted to write porn, but I ended up with fluff… XD. How was it? **

**Gah, I spent too much time with this fic. Thing was, I had trouble ending it since it was originally the first of a series of three one shots, in which Gaara learned a new sexual move each time.**** That's also the reason why there's maybe a bit too much of romance between those two. I had to squeeze all the love in one chapter and not three, so it may felt a bit rushed! . The second part was supposed to be called 'the fine art of fellatio' (still very classy, I know). **

**But you see the length of that one? No way I'm doing that once again, even if I had awesome ideas for a sequel, I simply don't have the time. **

… **right? (and yeah, that's why there's a question mark… I prefer to keep all my options)**

**Anyway, reviews and constructive criticisms are now 70 of my motivation to write! So please hit the tiny 'review' button!**


End file.
